Sheldon Swifties: VII The Proposal Application…
by regertz
Summary: Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.


Sheldon Swifties: VII. The Proposal Application…

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: All is Chuck's…

"Howard?..."

"Hey…Ummn…How ya doin' homie?..." arm round shoulder…

"Fine…What's up?...Isn't Sheldon home?..."

"Oh, I suppose so…Just got here myself…"

"Well…" Leonard, a bit bemused… "Lets go in…" he fumbled for key…

"Uh…In a mo…You know since I got married and had my little space adventure, you and I haven't had a chance to hang…"

"Hang?..."

"Yeah, like in the old days…Those wild bachelor days of yore…"

"'Wild bachelor days'?...You must be in from an alternate universe…Sorry alternate Leonard isn't here to bask in those 'wild' memories…All I've got is memories of us sitting round playing games or having discussions about obscure science facts or comics or sci-fi…Or waiting for our girlfriends to come along and make life bearable…" he inserted key, shaking head…

"Oh, come on…" Howard…Deftly Leonard pulling away from the door… "We had some great times, the fantastic four…Comic Con…Vegas…Long Beach…Train ride with Summer Glau…"

"Yeah, I cherish the memory of making her afraid to ever set foot on a train again…" Leonard nodded…Eyeing him carefully… "Howard, do you not want me to go into the apartment?..."

"Uh…"

"Why don't you want me to go into the apartment?..." he stared… Hmmn…

Nope, not my birthday…

No recent checkup that could have resulted in a tragic report of a fatal illness that they want to break to me…

"What did Sheldon do?..." he stared…

Oh, God…

"Don't tell me he and Amy?..."

"Uh…"

Raj dashing up stairs…

Panting… "I'm here!...I…Just…Made…Ohhh…Hello, Leonard…" pasted smile, desperate attempt at relaxed tone while heaving for air…

"Ok, what is going on?...Are Amy and Sheldon?…Jesus, you two weren't hoping to get pictures or something?...:"

"Ummn…Well…We do have cameras…" Howard noted…

"Let me check the camcorder for sound…" Raj suggested, pulling out unit…

"Guys?!...You can't record them having sex…For the first time…Amy…And Sheldon…"

Hmmn…Would be hard to get anyone to believe it without documentation…Leonard reflected…

"Sex?..." Raj blinked… "But…"

"Yeah…" Howard cut him off… "Leonard's right…It would be creepy…A reversion to my old, best-forgotten glory days, which for love of my Bernadette…"

"Ok!..." gasp…Bernadette appearing round stair corner…Likewise struggling for air… "Here…Made…Oh…Hi, Leonard…"

Leonard eyeing the guys...Ok…There is either something big going on…Or Howard has somehow infected Bernadette with his "glory days" creepy persona…

Penny did say she seemed to be steadily changing into a younger version of his mother…An image I personally will never forgive her for conjuring up…

Holler from inside… "Oh, my God!..."

Right, creepy by a hair…

"Ok, time for us to go in…" Howard, cheerily…

"Howard?..." Leonard stared… "I'm not going in until…"

"Gangway!..." Bernadette made for the door…Unlocked…

All entering…Leonard, open-mouthed to see the living room decorated as an enchanted bower with flowers, cloth, gauze, ribbons…Amy trembling on sofa decorated as a royal….Sofa…She in lovely gown…Tiara firmly affixed to head…Sheldon in costume of a gallant prince, kneeling at her feet…

"Lights!...Camera!..." Bernadette cried…

"Oh…"Amy trembling… "Oh…"

"Jesus…" Leonard gasped…

"Quiet!..." Bernadette hollered… "Ok, Sheldon…Roll 'em…"

"My lady Amy…" Sheldon intoned, head bowed… "Grant me the humble favor of attending my pledge and accept this token of my undying feality and affection…" he raised a hand holding…

"Oh…"Amy, paling…

"This ring, from a washer from my Commodore 64, the first computer I ever owned, symbolizes the love and devotion I hereby pledge…Ahem…" he eyed Howard, who pulled out a remote…

Lights dimming…

"Leonard!...Over there!..." Bernadette pointed…

He stared…But went over to stand in the hallway to his bedroom, eyeing the tableau…

Music beginning… "I Don't Want To Live Without You…"

Sheldon, placing ring…Sings:

"I find myself in a strange situation

And I don't know how

What seemed to be an infatuation

Is so different now

(Raj, Howard, Bernadette: Aaaah) I can't get by if we're not together

(Eeeeh) ooh, can't you see?

(Aaaah) girl I want you now and forever

(Eeeeh) close to me...Aaaah

I'm longing for the time

I'm longing for the day

Hoping that you will promise to be mine

And never go away…"

Penny, from Leonard's room in gown…Likewise singing, as Leonard turns back to see her, stunned:

"I don't want to live without you

I don't want to live without you

I could never live without you

Live without your love…"

(Raj, Howard, Bernadette: "Oooh ooh ooh oooh…")

Music stops…

Penny, Sheldon…Penny kneeling before Leonard, taking hand…He trembling now…

"Ahem…

In Brightest Day  
In Blackest Night  
No evil to you shall escape my sight  
Let those who worship evil's might  
beware my power  
that of Amy's/Leonard's Light!..."

Beam…

Penny offering ring…Leonard staring…

"Ok, it's only a Cracker Jack's ring but we'll get a real one later…" she noted… "You can give me a washer and I'll pick out the stone…"

"Penny?...We discussed this…" Sheldon, slight frown to her…

Oh…Right…Gotta actually get the words out…

"Will…You…Ya know?..." she began…

"Penny…" Bernadette hissed…

"No, I'm good…" Leonard choked out… "It's good…Yeah…"


End file.
